


When I Think About You

by cyn_ful



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, embarrasing parents, things mom should never do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy experiences what most children go through, their mother embarrassing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/gifts).



> Given to Krissielee because she is the one that pulled me into the fandom.
> 
> This is my first "real" foray into Kingsman, although there is something much longer being written. Looked over by the lovely Krissielee - so any glaring mistake are totally mine.

Eggsy walked into the pub and cringed. He didn't like Dean. He didn't like to see his mum all over Dean. The control that Dean exerted over his mum was just not something he could live with.

He walked straight to the table and turned off the cassette player. "Seriously, Mum, you are in public. Must you do this here?"

"Aw, Eggsy, I'm just having a bit of fun tonight." She stumbled over to the table where her glass was and took a drink of it. "Besides Dean likes it. When he's happy, we're happy."

"Mum, you don't get it. I really don't want to walk into the pub and watch my own mum doing a lap dance to 'When I think about you I touch myself.' Save it for the bedroom at least. People have to drink here."

"Aye! You watch how you talk to your Mum. I'm going to knock some sense into you." Dean, who had been quiet until that point stood up. 

Eggsy looked him over. The man was obviously beyond drunk. His pants were tented from the lap dance he had been receiving. He stumbled as he came rushing towards Eggsy, who stepped to the side easily.

"No, I don't think you will tonight. I think you should go home and get some sleep. I will be leaving and trying to find something to take my mind off of this display that I have witnessed." Eggsy shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No man should ever have to witness their mum doing that."


End file.
